


Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)

by tobiohchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, anyway Wedding Planner!Iwaizumi, some daisuga if you squint, this sounds confusing but just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiohchan/pseuds/tobiohchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding planner Iwaizumi has met all kinds of couples in his life, but never has he had the impulse to steal one of the grooms in the wedding party for himself. </p><p>A version of "I'm the wedding planner but I would be so much better as your bride/groom please marry me instead" au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I gave a little snippet of this on my [tumblr](http://tobiohchan.tumblr.com/post/131304654738/so-i-stayed-up-until-like-4am-last-night-because-i) talking about Iwaizumi being a wedding planner. As soon as I thought of it, suddenly it was like 4am and I had just finished planning a multi-chapter fic for this idea *cries*. That's dedication. That's what they mean when they talk about "iwaoi hell". 
> 
> So yeah, this is my first multi-chapter iwaoi fic! I'm very excited about this because Iwaizumi being a wedding planner just sounds too good. I also got to shove my rarepairs in hahaha SORRY but I am nothing without matsuhana. Also it recently donned on me about oisemi. I lowkey ship it like a lot tbh. 
> 
> Please note that if you haven't read the manga, you're probably going to find a spoiler. Also you probably won't know who the heck is Semi Eita or Tendou Satori, so. 
> 
> Lastly, the main title is inspired by All Time Low's song "Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)". The chapter titles are also songs that I think relate to the content of the chapter. I highly suggest you listen to "Crazy In Love" by Beyonce as you start to read because I think it describes Iwaizumi's reaction perfectly. 
> 
> Sorry this is long omg anyway, please enjoy!

 

 

~ 6 Months Left ~

 

 

 

Nothing could ever drown the moment Iwaizumi Hajime knocked on the apartment door and felt like he just witnessed some heavenly miracle right in front of him as this beautiful, brown-haired man greeted him and gestured him inside. Nothing could ever make him forget that absolute _shock_ that some kind of angel had just opened the door and smiled so bright he thought he was blinded. And nothing could ever, _ever_ , make him feel better about himself when this gorgeous, ethereal man walked up to an almost as handsome man and leaned into him with a grin that told the world that he thought he was the luckiest guy on earth – and this was, to Iwaizumi’s dismay, inevitably the two grooms that wanted to hire him as their official wedding planner.

Iwaizumi Hajime had never felt more fucked by this world his entire life.

“Oh you must be Iwaizumi-kun!” said an overly excited lady from the kitchen. Iwaizumi emphasized the word “lady” – she looked like a refined upper class civilian, wearing her peppery hair in a neat bun, pearls dangling from her ears and her neck that really complimented the mint green dress she wore. She was aging, you could tell from the slight wrinkles appearing near her mouth and her eyes, but her gaze was still sharp and she had that queenly essence about her – as if everything she wants, she gets. The gaze was very similar to the almost-as-handsome-as-the-angel-that-opened-the-door man. He had the same features as her right down to the colouration of hair, chiseled features of the face, a look of prominence and tact.

But, even as Iwaizumi studied them, he still found that they did not compare to the man with a dangerous smile. His hair was tussled to perfection and his eyes reminded Iwaizumi of warm chocolate. He was taller than Iwaizumi only slightly but his build was a bit more slender than his own. Through his shirt collar peeked his collar bones that Iwaizumi’s fingers twitched to touch. The man clung to his fiancé and would lose himself in staring at him without the other knowing. It was something Iwaizumi was used to, being a wedding planner after all – those lovesick couples were the most common kind. But it was different when the other groom was so serious in comparison. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but wonder why _him_.

“I’m Eita’s mother, Semi Nanami,” the woman said, touching the arm of her son before holding out her hand to Iwaizumi. “Your mother told me you were just as good, if not better, as a wedding planner! Thank you so much for coming out to meet us.”

“Thank you for your inquiry,” Iwaizumi replied with a small smile as he shook her hand.

“And these two are the lovebirds!” she said excitedly, gesturing to them as if she was displaying them.

“I’m Semi Eita,” her son said in a low voice, “and this is my fiancé, Oikawa Tooru.”

Oikawa’s smile was blinding as he said, “Nice to meet you!”

Iwaizumi was almost sure he could see stars.

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

“So we’re thinking about you doing all the planning for four main events,” said Semi’s mother, “The engagement party, the wedding rehearsal, the ceremony, and the reception. The rehearsal is a small scale event so nothing extravagant is needed, but for the others, you’re looking at about a hundred attending the engagement and two hundred or so attending the ceremony and the reception.”

Iwaizumi blinked in surprise for a moment before quickly jotting down notes. “My mom had told me this was a pretty big wedding, but I had no idea it was this huge.”

Oikawa let out a little chuckle, “Ah that’s because aunty really likes parties.”

“While I still have my youth, why not enjoy!”

“Though Eita’s the complete opposite of you, huh?”

“Ah wait, where’s Eita?”

Iwaizumi hadn’t realized the fiancé had slipped into the hall. He was talking on the phone, looking quite distressed. He watched Oikawa stand up and excuse himself for moment, his gaze following him all the way until he couldn’t be seen anymore.

_Shit_. Iwaizumi already knew he had to stop.

“Also, Iwaizumi-kun,” she said momentarily, “do you think you can manage everything in a span of six months?”

“Six months?” he asked in surprise. The time-frame felt short, _too_ short actually.

“Mhm, well the thing is, Tooru and Eita have been dating for a year now so I think it’s good if we sped things up and have them settled down. With both their jobs, it’ll get more difficult if they don’t take a step further, you know?”

Her tone still had that playful sound, but her face looked much more serious than before. She was also speaking more quietly and that made Iwaizumi suspicious.

But he had to remind himself of his place – he was just the wedding planner.

“Ah I see,” he replied with a forced smile, “then I will do my best to accommodate them.”

Semi-san’s face lit up upon agreement, “Oh that’s wonderful!”

“Umm, then when would you like the engagement party to be held?”

“We’d like it next month as soon as possible,” she replied without missing a beat.

At this, Oikawa had come back into the living room. And it didn’t take a moment less for Iwaizumi to know his angel’s smile wasn’t the same one that had looked at his fiancé moments before. It was forced and Oikawa’s face looked tiresome suddenly.

“Uh it seems Eita has some urgent business to take care of so he just left,” he said apologetically to Iwaizumi. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“No that’s alright,” he said shaking his head, “but I do have some questions for you, if you don’t mind answering on behalf of your fiancé – just for me to get to know you two better and find things that would suit you two the best.”

Oikawa perked up a little again, “Oh sure!”

Iwaizumi was hesitant in asking anything about their relationship, but his duty called. For once he wished he’d chosen a different profession.

“Could you tell me about yourselves a little bit?”

Iwaizumi could see Oikawa’s eyes glimmering again like they had with happiness. He smiled inwardly to himself. Oikawa was a simple lover after all – he’s easily swayed by his partner and sweet words. He pays attention to little details and has lots of ups and downs because of them. It was kind of…cute actually.

“Well, I, the great Oikawa Tooru,” he began with his hand gesturing to himself, “am a national contender for Japan’s volleyball team.”

Iwaizumi felt his jaw drop.

This beautiful creature, with the most flirtatious smile he’d ever seen, was a professional volleyball player?!!

“And my Eita,” Oikawa said almost dreamily that made Iwaizumi clench his fist, “works as a lawyer in his own firm.”

Iwaizumi was perplexed at how perfectly Oikawa and Semi suited each other. The two were absolutely gorgeous and when together looked like a pair of models. And it turned out they even had very successful jobs and a long-lasting relationship. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel envious. He’d met all kinds of couples before, but Oikawa and Semi were the first that ever made him feel like every other couple was inferior to them. It was a strange feeling.

“Hmm alright, I think I could work with that,” Iwaizumi said after writing his notes. “Do you think I could meet with the both of you next week to run some ideas by you?”

Oikawa nodded hastily, “Yup! Eita and I will both come!”

They exchanged numbers and Oikawa walked Iwaizumi to the door, telling him how he’s very excited and thanking him all over again. Iwaizumi was unsure what else to say to him other than a lonely goodbye. A thought did pop into his head before he left.

“That lilac shirt really suits you, Oikawa-san.”

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

“I’m really sorry Eita couldn’t come today,” said Oikawa for the fourth time, looking dejected as ever. He took another small sip from his latte before looking up at Iwaizumi. They’d decided to meet at a café to discuss plans for the engagement party but Oikawa was distracted more than ever.

“It’s alright, as long as he doesn’t mind you making the decisions,” Iwaizumi replied assuredly, “although I doubt he would, he looks like he’s too into you.”

Saying those words didn’t feel right leaving his lips but Iwaizumi set those thoughts aside. Oikawa was pouting and he didn’t know him well enough to pry into his love life. He was the wedding planner, for fuck’s sake. He’s settled quarrels between couples before but that really isn’t part of his job description and he doesn’t plan to become a love guru either.

“Well, that’s true,” Oikawa finally agreed, taking another sip. “He does love me. A lot.”

“There you go,” Iwaizumi said gently, pushing the papers full of ideas over to Oikawa’s side of the table. “What do you think of this venue for the party? It’s new and can accommodate the amount of people you want there perfectly. It’s very classy; I’d say similar to the taste of your soon-to-be mother-in-law.”

He smiled as he said it, looking up to Oikawa to see his reaction. The two were leaning close to the middle of the table, studying the pictures of the venue. Oikawa was practically inches away and Iwaizumi caught himself staring at his lashes and the ever so light freckles at the bridge of his nose.

_Why you gotta have cute freckles dammit????_

Iwaizumi pulled away before Oikawa could notice and waited for him to say something.

“Oh I’ve been here before!” he said, his tone picking up that playful vibe he usually had. “I liked this place a lot. They have pretty good food as far as I can remember.”

“Good! So you think it’s alright? Because it’s such short notice I have to call them right away. They and two others are the only places with openings next month because of cancellations but I think this really suits you guys.”

Iwaizumi was feeling anxious and wanted approval as quickly as possible. He was already thinking of decorations, how he’d have them set the tables, what had to happen during the party, etc. He was jotting notes along the sides of the pictures hastily, making sure all his ideas were written down. Oikawa watched with slight amusement.

“You really like your job, Iwaizumi,” he said teasingly, “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone with a scowl like yours working to make lovesick couples happy.”

“What’s that?” Iwaizumi’s tone was a bit aggressive, only because Oikawa’s smirk was so inviting for retaliation. “I’ll have you know, I’ve made more couples happy despite my scowl than you’ll ever manage.”

Oikawa laughed, a sweet sound that made Iwaizumi’s heart pick up pace.

“No need to be defensive, Iwa-chan, I’m only teasing!”

Iwaizumi blinked in all seriousness to comprehend what Oikawa had just said.

“Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi repeated in confusion.

“What? It’s a cute nickname! It suits the cute job you’ve got, never mind that scowl,” he giggled in response, “Be honoured that yours truly bestowed such a thing upon you~”

Iwaizumi snorted, “Has anyone ever told you that your pretty face is totally misleading? Your self-centered personality sucks.”

Oikawa leaned forward and held out his index finger, “Ah, but you agree that I have a pretty face. That’s all that counts, right?”

Iwaizumi grinned as he lightly slapped Oikawa’s hand away. He suddenly felt how nice this was – to see Oikawa smiling, talking about something that Iwaizumi loved doing – it almost felt like a date.

“Ah sorry Iwa-chan! Eita just texted me that he’s back home.”

Almost.

“I think I’ll head back, but thanks again for everything. I’m looking forward to it!”

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa leave, even watched him pass by through the window and cross the street, up until he couldn’t even see his speck anymore in the distance. It suddenly felt a little lonely.

“Oh? Iwaizumi?”

He turned to a strawberry blonde, looking at him with an all too mischievous grin and his partner walking up beside him with two coffees.

“Oh it’s you, Hanamaki. Ah and Matsukawa.”

“Who was that?”

“Huh, who?”

“That hottie that just left you!” Hanamaki was getting excited and Matsukawa had his eyebrows wiggling to prep for some serious teasing.

“That was one of the grooms I’m planning the-“

“And I assume you’re the other groom, then, Iwaizumi?” Matsukawa interjected with a sly grin.

“I can’t believe you of all people snagged someone that hot!” Hanamaki shouted and then turned to Matsukawa, “This world is wrong, Mattsun.”

Matsukawa nodded, “Indeed, indeed it is.”

“NO! Shut up!! That’s not how it is!” Iwaizumi shouted.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other – that “we know you better than you know yourself” look – and turned back to him wearing matching grins.

“You’re fucked, Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa said.

“You’re blushing right up to your ears,” Hanamaki continued, “you’re really crushing hard, huh?”

“STOP.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
> Matsukawa: you're fucked man  
> Hanamaki: you're totally fucked man  
> Matsukawa: wait, technically, he's trying to get fucked  
> Hanamaki: oh true  
> Iwaizumi: DON'T DO THIS IN THE GROUP CHAT YOU ASSHOLES LET IT GO


	2. Got Me On My Toes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...already updated...so fast...I clearly don't have a very good grip on my life and am avoiding my responsibilities *cries*. Anyway, here we are again~. This time there's some funny and some cute parts. I feel like a horrible person with how I'm writing about Semi Eita honestly but just go with it for now (I hope the Haikyuu!! gods will forgive me; Semi Eita is an actual prince believe me).
> 
> A big thanks to everyone that gave me lots of encouragement. It really motivates me to keep going so I appreciate all your kudos and comments!! Thanks so much!!
> 
> The chapter title is from "Toes" by Lights~
> 
> Just wanted to mention that there's some absolutely gorgeous [fanart](http://hajimeiwaiizumi.tumblr.com/post/131414834169/wedding-planner-iwaizumi-has-met-all-kinds-of) for this fic done by the lovely tumblr user [hajimeiwaiizumi](http://hajimeiwaiizumi.tumblr.com/). Please check it out if you can! A big thanks goes out to Helena - I'm so honoured thank you!!

~ 5 Months Left ~

 

 

 

Iwaizumi almost felt guilty for choosing the colour scheme for the party himself (only because Oikawa dipped on him when they last met and when he texted him about it, Oikawa said he really doesn’t care so do what he thought best – Iwaizumi assumed Oikawa and Semi had fight, but took the opportunity anyway). He felt that exhilarating feeling of watching things come together – seeing the pale turquoise and lilac colours bring life to the venue. Decorations mainly consisted of fresh flowers – hydrangeas galore – beautifully sitting on top of long glass vases that were filled with a glittery liquid. The tables were white cloth but had elegant china with floral patterns that matched the décor perfectly. Iwaizumi had also decided to have flowers dangle from the chandeliers above and, by himself, shaped each and every napkin into an origami crane.

 

He even went as far as having the waiters and waitresses wear aprons that matched the décor. He triple checked the food that was to be served and sampled the wine that would be served throughout the evening as well as the champagne that would be served when the main event occurred – when Oikawa and Semi were to announce their engagement. Iwaizumi had even readied flowers to put in the breast pockets of the grooms-to-be, just a little thing that he wanted to do to make them look more special (even though they attracted enough attention already by themselves). Things felt in order for the most part and he felt his fingers tingle with excitement. His favourite part of the job was seeing the happy couple look even happier, and he really hoped he’d see Oikawa smile more than anything.

 

“You went all out on this one,” said Matsukawa Issei as he placed the extra flowers on the bar counter.

 

“Yeah, well, the budget is pretty much infinite so I thought I would take advantage of that,” he replied smiling. “Thanks again to you and Hanamaki for providing the flowers. They look beautiful.”

 

“No problem! It’s you that’s giving us business,” Matsukawa said through a grin. “Well I don’t do much anyway. It’s Makki that’s good at the whole designing thing. I just help with deliveries.”

 

“I’m sure he appreciates you all the same,” said Iwaizumi, watching Matsukawa’s gaze fixate on Hanamaki just like he expected. It always happened like that since they were in high school. You’d mention Hanamaki to Matsukawa and he’d start looking around for him like it was instinct.

 

“So are you guys good?” Iwaizumi found himself asking as he leaned back on the bar counter and crossed his arms.

 

Matsukawa cocked a brow, “Oh, are you envious? Listen, I know you’re really pining over that hot groom but-“

 

Iwaizumi smacked him with the back of his hand and scoffed causing Matsukawa to give a pathetic yelp in return.

 

“We’re good, we’re really good actually,” he admitted. “I can’t believe I’ve been dating this guy for two years.”

 

“It could have been more if you’d just noticed back in high school.”

 

“Yeah but we were two really stupid teenagers.”

 

“I’d say you’re two pretty stupid adults too.”

 

“Iwaizumi you’re so mean! After all we’ve done for you!”

 

The two looked at each other and let out a laugh.

 

“I wish I could’ve seen this hot guy properly though,” Matsukawa continued. “It seems like him and his fiancé’s family are rich as fuck.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded, “The fiance’s mom is friends with mine, which is why I got the job pretty much on the spot. I got lucky honestly.”

 

“Maybe you’ll get luckier with that hot groom soon~” Matsukawa said with a smirk. But really, he saw it coming.

 

“OW! Iwaizumi!! Stop hitting me!! Makki! Make him stop!!”

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

The more Iwaizumi thought about it, the more he felt like he was turning into Matsukawa – that lovesick Matsukawa that kept a close eye on Hanamaki for no apparent reason, neither to him nor anyone else. But instead of Hanamaki, Iwaizumi found himself staring a much more delectable person at this engagement party – Oikawa Tooru _in a suit_.

 

It was a navy blue Armani, as Semi’s mother told him earlier on, and it fit him like it was made for him and no one else. And what made Iwaizumi silently happier than anything else was the fact that Oikawa had worn a shade of light purple, very close to the lilac he’d complimented him on when they first met. That little victory made Iwaizumi smile every time he thought about it. Moreover, he had the opportunity to look closely at Oikawa when he placed the fresh flower in his breast pocket (he did the same for Semi but he didn’t care to look at Semi all that much).

 

It was Oikawa that shone brighter than the sun – his smile was radiant, his voice sang clear, his laugh was calming and undeniably cute. His presence gave everyone a feeling of awe and his happiness – the way he clung to Semi or kissed his cheek – made everyone feel bubbly. Iwaizumi felt lonesome and distant, watching Oikawa and Semi greet the guests while sitting at the bar. He wanted to leave now that he’d seen Oikawa’s smile, but he was invited to stay and he felt rude to do anything otherwise.

 

One thing was for sure, he didn’t mind staying as long as Oikawa’s smile didn’t falter.

 

And it didn’t – not while they greeted guests, not while Semi announced their engagement and kissed him and finally gave a small smile, not while they chatted over the meal and listened to the live pianist Akaashi Keiji play like he was possessed by a sensual spirit, not while they ate dessert and thanked everyone for coming.

 

Only when Semi disappeared that Oikawa’s smile became that fake one.

 

Iwaizumi decided to leave then – this wasn’t his problem, no matter how entranced he was by Oikawa Tooru. He figured it was lust and nothing else. He’d get over it, eventually.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Tendou?”

 

Iwaizumi heard a voice from the bathroom as the door closed – it sounded awfully like Semi Eita’s and it was distressed and overly concerned.

 

 _It’s not my place or my job_.

 

“You sure you don’t want me to come? I can if you want me to.”

 

_I shouldn’t interfere no matter how it sounds._

 

“Alright, I’ll see you soon.”

 

Semi Eita right then sounded gentle. He sounded like he was talking to someone fragile, as if his words could pierce the other person and he’d made sure carefully that wouldn’t happen. The party wasn’t quite over, but it seemed like Semi had every intention to leave.

 

Iwaizumi ended up going back to the party after all.

 

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

“I thought you’d might need something stronger than champagne.”

 

Oikawa jolted out of his reverie and turned to Iwaizumi, mindlessly accepting the glass of whiskey. The tears on his face had already dried but his eyes kept wanting to cry more – or at least that’s how it looked to Iwaizumi. Oikawa leaned forward on the thick railing of the balcony, overlooking the dark scenery of hills upon hills. The sky was completely clear that night and the moon illuminated the sky brightly.

 

Iwaizumi cursed the gods for making Oikawa the way he was – how he ached to touch Oikawa’s skin in the pale moonlight, wipe away the remnants of tears on his cheek. A light breeze hummed its way through Oikawa’s soft locks and hit the back of Iwaizumi’s neck. They faced opposite ways, Oikawa overlooking below the balcony and Iwaizumi facing the closed door that led back into the hall, seeing figures of workers attempting to clean up now. They stood in silence until Oikawa had finished his drink.

 

“Are you alright, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi found himself asking hesitantly.

 

_What would I even do if he said no?_

 

“I’m fine Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said with a small smile, quickly turning his face so Iwaizumi couldn’t see him. “The party was great, as expected of you.”

 

“Well it was meaningless until you came,” he said in reply, “you brought life to it. You looked…incredibly happy tonight.”

 

“Did I look pretty too?”

 

“Is there ever a day you don’t?”

 

Oikawa couldn’t help but smile at that, even though he couldn’t match his eyes with Iwaizumi’s still.

 

“Even us perfect beings have bad hair days you know.”

 

“I can’t imagine that at all. Yours looks like it’s messy as a style. And it bothers the hell out of me that it looks fine.”

 

“Just fine?”

 

“It looks good and that’s unfair.”

 

Oikawa gave another small smile, this time he turned to Iwaizumi, resting his head in his hands as he leaned onto the railing. Iwaizumi stared down at him and Oikawa had that little playful spark in his eyes again, but he looked exhausted, if anything.

 

It felt like the right thing to do and the right time to do so.

 

“Oikawa, this might not be my place,” he found himself saying, “but I overheard a conversation of Semi’s that I – I don’t know what to make of.”

 

Oikawa’s serious gaze returned in a blink of an eye. He didn’t look sad, more so enraged.

 

“About Tendou, right?”

 

“Huh? You know?” Iwaizumi asked perplexed. “Well, there wasn’t anything implied in what I heard. It’s just that he seemed all too eager to go meet this Tendou guy.”

 

Oikawa sighed knowingly and turned back to look at the dark hills, “Yeah actually, Tendou’s umm, Tendou’s his ex-boyfriend.”

 

Iwaizumi could only manage to blink. He didn’t know what to say.

 

“It’s not what you think – well, at least that’s what I hope,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “The day you met us and Eita had to leave was the day Tendou Satori got into a pretty bad accident and was rushed to the hospital. Eita’s father works as a doctor there and he’s known Tendou since he and Eita went to high school together and dated. So he informed Eita right away. They’ve been friends since the breakup when they went to college, but ever since this accident Eita’s been acting sort of…weird.”

 

“It uh, seems like he’s really concerned about him?”

 

“Mhm, he says that Tendou isn’t exactly the most likable person, so he doesn’t have many friends and his family isn’t very close either. He feels like he needs to go and see him in the hospital like all the time.”

 

“He’s still in the hospital?”

 

“Yeah, he hurt his legs really badly so now he’s staying there for rehab until he can walk normally again.”

 

Oikawa was speaking in a low, serious tone. He wasn’t being pouty about being the second choice or anything. He looked slightly pissed and Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how else to comfort him.

 

“Iwa-chan, I want another drink.”

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

“Mhmmm thanks for *hic* bringing me home, Iwa-chan *hic*.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Just go to bed.”

 

Iwaizumi couldn’t get himself to look at Oikawa’s face anymore. It was already bad for his heart having Oikawa leaning into him so he would walk straighter instead of falling flat on his face, but it was the fact that Oikawa Tooru felt somewhat muscular but his skin felt soft and for some reason Iwaizumi couldn’t get the idea of how perfect he felt against him out of his head. They both managed to get to Oikawa and Semi’s apartment – with no sign of Semi whatsoever.

 

Oikawa practically tripped inside and Iwaizumi grabbed his shirt and pulled him back towards himself like lightning. Oikawa tried to steady himself by leaning into the walls, attempting to walk forward. Iwaizumi now knew that not only did Oikawa have a high tolerance to alcohol, when he got drunk, he becomes quiet and completely out of it.

 

“Maybe I should tuck you in bed,” Iwaizumi said as he pulled Oikawa along with him to what he assumed was the bedroom.

 

Oikawa snorted, “Are you my mom *hic*, Iwa-chan?”

 

“Shut up, Shittykawa. I’m trying to help you.”

 

“Eh~ you’ve done enough!” Oikawa shouted, clinging to Iwaizumi’s arm playfully. “You complimented *hic* me and let me feel your muscles. *hic* I think I’m good now!”

 

Iwaizumi couldn’t even suppress his blush. He quickly pushed Oikawa onto the bed and began to pull the covers over him, trying his best to keep his smile concealed.

 

“Good night, asshole.”

 

“Mhm, good night, Iwa-chan!”

 

And with one swift movement, Oikawa’s arm swings around Iwaizumi’s neck as he was tucking him in and pulls him in.

 

It was barely a kiss – their lips only brushed each other, but that didn’t stop Iwaizumi’s blush from reaching to his ears and make his skin burn. He pulled away hastily in shock and saw that Oikawa was passed out already.

 

_Shit shit shit._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
> Hanamaki: is this real  
> Hanamaki: r u being completely serious here  
> Iwaizumi: I’ve said this twice already and you can literally scroll up if you don’t believe me and read it again  
> Matsukawa: no, it’s just  
> Matsukawa: we never thought you’d take advantage of him like that  
> Iwaizumi: I didn’t!!! I was the victim!!!  
> Hanamaki: if anything ur that much closer to gettin’ some am i rite  
> Matsukawa: so ur all good  
> Iwaizumi: why am I even friends with you guys


	3. No One Does It Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the next chapter! A big big thank you to everyone for your kudos and comments again - it really motivates me and I'm seriously so excited to get such a good response so far. I really appreciate all your encouragement! 
> 
> The chapter title is inspired by You Me At Six's song "No One Does It Better". It's a beautiful song and I highly recommend it!
> 
> Just felt like pointing it out in case it doesn't catch on, the beginning of this chapter are text messages. Then there's the group chat that many of you have told me you loved! Hope that clears up any confusion! Anyway, enjoy!!

 

~ 4 Months Left~

 

 

Contact: Oikawa Tooru

 

                                                                                    -sorry iwa-chan

                                                                                    -i guess eita can't come in today either

 

                                                                       That's alright-

                                                             We can reschedule?-

                                                                                                                                                                                   

 

                                                                                   -well aunty is obsessed with this wedding

                                                                                   -so I’d rather get this done

                                                                                   -don’t want to hold you back in your job

 

                                                                                        (…)-

                                                                          If you say so-

 

                                                                                  -thanks ~

                                                                                  -see ya soon

 

 

                                                                                     Sure-

                                                                        Love you too-

                                                   THAT WAS AUTOCORRECT-

                          I’m really sorry I meant to say love you too-

                                                                        Love you too-

                                                                                   FUCK-

                                                              SEEE YOUU SOOON-

 

                                                                                   -lol iwa-chan

                                                                                   -it’s okay

                                                                                   -ya see you

 

 

 

 **Iwaizumi** : I’M GOING TO KILL YOU BASTARDS

 **Iwaizumi** : WHICH ONE OF YOU WAS IT

 **Matsukawa** : makki-kun, have u been naughty?

 **Hanamaki** : *gasp*

 **Hanamaki** : mattsun im disappointed u think of me so lowly

 **Matsukawa** : I beg to differ

 **Hanamaki** : oh?

 **Matsukawa** : I think u definitely knew that iwaizumi’s passcode is his mom’s birthday

 **Matsukawa** : I think u also knew that he uses “see you soon” liberally

 **Matsukawa** : and u definitely knew he’s been texting that hot groom

 **Hanamaki** : lol

 

<Iwaizumi Has Left The Chat>

 

 **Hanamaki** : I think I hear a stampede of bulls outside our door mattsun

 **Hanamaki** : RIP MATTSUN

 **Hanamaki** : send me a pic lol

 **Matsukawa** : do u even care about me????

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

Friday afternoons felt lonesome and desolate among empty chairs and booths. Despite the light that shone through the windows in the front of the bar, the rest of the long, narrow space that stretched down towards the back was never quite uplifting. Even with its familiar mahogany bar counter and familiar maroon seats settled on dark wooden floors, Semi Eita felt his heart stir with an unsettling feeling. He made his way to the bar counter and sat atop a stool, waiting with restlessness. Things were not going as they should be, he knew that already, but this extra problem was draining him.

“Oh, Semi!” said the bar owner, Sawamura Daichi as he came up to the counter from the back room. He was stout and overbearing like always, yet his bright smile was the big contrast to his appearance. Semi didn’t mind him; he liked the way he carried himself – with pride and fortitude – and he liked his kindness, not that he’d had the privilege of experiencing this kindness, but more so who he gave this kindness to.

His heart was stirring again and Semi wanted to melt away.

“Sorry to come when you’re not open, Sawamura,” he said through a small smile, “but I couldn’t help it.”

Daichi gave a hearty laugh, “Well this isn’t much of a surprise if I’m being honest.”

Semi smiled – that’s why he liked Sawamura. No questions asked, no favours wanted.

“I’ll send him out to you,” said Daichi. “I assume you want the usual?”

Semi nodded and watched Daichi make him a gin and tonic before disappearing into the back room. He shuffled the drink on the counter, back and forth between his hands, letting it slide across the smooth counter and the sound fill his ears among the eerie quietness of the bar. It wasn’t until he heard the door open that he stopped and looked up.

Tendou Satori, with a suspicious look in his eye slowly made his way over to him behind the counter and stood leaning onto the surface of the counter. His hair practically matched the colour of the bar itself – a drunken joke exchanged between liquor stained lips a long time ago – and for some reason that reappeared in Semi’s mind as he looked at him. His usual smug smile wasn’t on his face and he eyed Semi in such a way that it caused him discomfort. He sighed.

“Tendou you weren’t supposed to be discharged yet-“

Tendou held up his hand as means of stopping him suddenly.

“I don’t care, I have bills to pay,” he said, his voice almost dripping into that playful tone Semi remembers, but felt like ice as he continued, “And you don’t have a say in the matter in the first place.”

Semi narrowed his eyes, “What the hell? I’m your friend, Tendou I-“

“You’re not my friend.”

Semi felt like he was choking.

Tendou sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “Look, the day you broke up with me was the day we stopped being anything. It’s not your place to worry about me. I appreciate you and your family’s help like always and I will do my best to repay you-“

“I’m not asking you to pay me back,” Semi said sharply. “You don’t speak much to your family and as far as I know you’re not well acquainted with anyone. I’m just trying to help.”

“I didn’t ask for it, Semi.”

“You don’t have to.”

There was a pause where the two stared each other down. The silence was deafening and it felt like the air was still. Tendou looked hesitant to say anything, but in the end he broke it.

“What are you running to me for?” Was the question he asked with more curiosity than accusation. Semi felt taken aback.

“I’m not running to you. I’m trying to support you.”

Tendou was studying Semi with a gaze too sharp.

“You keep coming to me over and over, ever since you got engaged,” he said and Semi felt like he was tugging on strings he shouldn’t dare touch. “What’s the problem?”

_Don’t say it._

“Your Oikawa Tooru not the prince you thought he’d be? What’s wrong with him? Does he eat all your cereal?”

“Tendou.”

“Is he a gold digger?”

“Tendou.”

“Don’t tell me the sex is-“

“SHUT. UP.”

If you were sitting in that bar at that moment, you could probably hear a pin drop in that kind of silence. It felt like the world had just stopped spinning, there was no sense of time. It was Semi Eita’s anger boiling because no one – _no one_ – was allowed to say anything bad about Oikawa Tooru. Not him. Not his mother. Not his friends. And especially not Tendou.

“Your silence says other-“

Semi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and with one stern look, the words he said sounded like they were plated in concrete.

“Tooru,” he breathed out, “is a beautiful person and will always be one. You have no right to say or assume anything bad about him.”

He let go and walked away – out of the bar and into the warm afternoon sun.

And he felt absolutely – miserable.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

“Iwa-chan, is there a problem with this suit?”

“No it’s just,” Iwaizumi eyed Oikawa from behind where he stood in front of a three-way mirror, arms outstretched as Sugawara Koushi, the tailor of the shop, took measurements of the suit Oikawa was currently trying on. His hand was on his chin and he had his neutral expression – his scowl, in other words – working its way prominently onto his face. “There hasn’t been a suit you didn’t look good in yet.”

Sugawara let out a small giggle that pulled Iwaizumi out of his wonderment. Oikawa smirked.

“My, my, Iwa-chan. Aren’t you overloading me with affection today?”

The blush on Iwaizumi’s face couldn’t be stopped and he frowned heavily.

 _Might as well kill Hanamaki too_.

“Ah~ he’s just doing the job of your fiancé who isn’t here today,” Sugawara quipped with a grin. Iwaizumi could literally see that second of disappointment on Oikawa’s face as he said it. He felt a little hurt.

“In that case, Iwa-chan will have to do better than that,” Oikawa said, winking at Iwaizumi through the mirror. “I’m used to being praised a lot~”

“Aren’t you acting a little spoiled today, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa pouted in return, slightly turning his head. “I definitely think there’s more room to spoil me some more.”

Sugawara giggled again, watching them banter. Iwaizumi felt hot suddenly when he realized that Sugawara was someone very perceptive. _Does he know? Am I seriously an open book?_

“Well then, which one do you like best out of your top three, Oikawa-san?” Sugawara asked, gesturing to the three suits hanging on the rack. “And will your fiancé be wearing the same one or a different one?”

Oikawa stepped down from the platform to take a closer look. “Ah, he’ll be wearing the same one. But the fitting will have to be done for him.”

“Of course! Bring him in anytime you’re ready, but call first you don’t mind!”

“Which one did you like best, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said as he turned to him.

Iwaizumi had to admit, Oikawa’s ass looked nice in that suit. But he wasn’t looking in particular. Nope. Not at all. Definitely no.

“Hmm? Uh,” Iwaizumi began and Oikawa cocked an eyebrow in confusion. “I honestly thought each one looked good on you.”

Oikawa smiled, “There isn’t one you liked best?”

“Well, I think for starters, I’d go with a black suit,” he said, gesturing to the two black ones. That set aside the navy blue. “The pin-striped is not bad for this occasion, but, you’re the _groom_.”

He looked up at Oikawa when he said “groom” and his mouth split into a smile.

“I think grooms look best with something classic – plain black in my opinion. You looked really sharp in this one.”

Sugawara gave a toothy smile as he added, “I’d take his opinion seriously Oikawa-san. He helped my hopelessly bad-dressed husband get ready for our big day and let me tell you, he looked _amazing_.”

Iwaizumi cracked a smile in remembrance. “Ah yeah, I helped Sugawara and his husband, Sawamura, plan their wedding too. That’s how I got to know them.” He explained to Oikawa.

“Eh~ really? So long have you been married Sugawara-san?”

“It’s only been a year but we’re very happy!!”

That was what Iwaizumi loved about stupid lovesick couples. That blinding smile and that light blush that came on their faces when they said they were really happy being together. And it fulfilled Iwaizumi – that he made the happy couple’s big day one of their most important memories of their time together. It was cheesy and he would never admit it, but the job had its perks, and seeing Sugawara smile like that was one of them.

Oikawa gave Sugawara a warm smile, “You look like it too. I’m glad to hear it.”

Iwaizumi only hoped he’d be able to accomplish that for Oikawa as well.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

“Um, Iwa-chan?”

“What?”

“Why do you look like you’re about to commit murder?”

Iwaizumi ignored the question and stared Hanamaki down across the counter, a glare that actually made Hanamaki sweat a little bit. He averted his eyes, trying to stay calm and not let Iwaizumi get under his skin.

“Where’s Matsukawa.”

Iwaizumi asked in a low, deep voice that surprised even Oikawa who stood completely clueless as to what was going on. It was a demand, not a question, and Hanamaki was now sweating buckets. Matsukawa fucked up. Bad.

“He – uh – he just stepped out for a delivery,” Hanamaki said, trying to smile. “Come on, man, don’t do this in front of the hot I MEAN your client.”

Iwaizumi turned his gaze to Oikawa and back at Hanamaki. He had been given permission to move and be normal. Hanamaki inwardly sighed in relief.

“Alright, Oikawa Tooru was it?” He began in a loud voice, gesturing Oikawa and Iwaizumi into the back of the small flower shop, where the space was much bigger and lines of flower arrangements were setup on the tables, ready for inspection and selection. The room had large skylights above, letting the warm sunrays seep in and brighten it. There were shelves of materials along the long back wall, but the tables lined up the rest of the room, full of flower arrangements that Hanamaki had made. It seemed pretty impressive, but you wouldn’t have guessed Hanamaki was the one who made them.

“Iwaizumi, I feel like you said something bad about me in your head just now.”

“I’m happy to say it to your face too, if you’d like?”

Hanamaki stepped back with a pout on his face, “No it’s okay. Your words always break my heart.”

“You’ll be surprised what my fists can break in that case.”

“MAKKI!” A voice from the front of the florist shop sounded and Iwaizumi was quicker than Hanamaki to turn on his heel and run.

 _Matsukawa Issei is a dead man_ , Hanamaki thought as the door shut in his face.

He turned nonchalantly back to Oikawa. “Well then, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi told us the colour scheme. So white, lilac, and pale turquoise?”

Oikawa, examining the arrangements now by carefully touching a leaf or a petal here and there, hummed in agreement. Two tables lined a huge selection of potential floral arrangements in said colour scheme, and for Oikawa it looked like each one was just as beautiful as the other.

“They’re all gorgeous,” he stated. “I’m really not sure which to choose.”

“Well you don’t have to make a decision right away. It’s too bad your fiancé didn’t come to help you choose.”

Hanamaki said this cautiously, his hands behind his back as he watched Oikawa with slight amusement. Nothing really sparked within Oikawa, but you could tell he felt disappointed for being reminded of his Eita’s absence.

For the record, Hanamaki could relate. It’d make him feel agitated too if Matsukawa was supposed to be there, beside him, and wasn’t.

“Ah you know, Iwaizumi actually set me up with my boyfriend,” he began. It caught Oikawa’s attention and he looked up at him expectedly.

“Oh is that so?”

“Mhm – Iwaizumi, myself, and my boyfriend Issei all went to high school together. Iwaizumi I guess realized we’d be good together and made us realize it out of the blue one day in college,” Hanamaki said this as if he was in a reverie, enjoying his memories. “Iwaizumi’s got good intuition about people. Not just by our example, I mean.”

“He does seem to catch on to things pretty fast,” Oikawa admitted with a sheepish smile.

“Well that’s why,” Hanamaki said grinning, “we joke that Iwaizumi brings such good luck to couples, but he can’t seem to get lucky himself.”

Oikawa let out a laugh and Hanamaki felt accomplished. It’s no fun when the groom isn’t happy.

Iwaizumi returned with a smug look on his face and Hanamaki felt terror run down his spine. He excused himself, partly wanting to take a picture of whatever hell that was invoked onto Matsukawa, and partly wondering if he was alright. But mostly the former.

“What’s up with that grin?”

“What? I can’t be happy, Iwa-chan?”

“It seems awfully suspicious.”

Oikawa continued to smile at him and Iwaizumi began to look at the flower arrangements more closely. They spent a good half hour looking at each one, talking about what will look good at the venue they saw earlier this morning that they’d decided upon. They narrowed it down to four favourites – left for Semi to give an opinion on later (whenever he gets the chance).

And it was speak of the devil.

“Eita?” Oikawa’s voice sounded almost excited when he picked up his phone. Iwaizumi gave a bitter smile and watched from the corners of eyes.

“Tooru,” the voice on the other line was serious, “just wanted to tell you something.”

“What?”

“I love you.”

Iwaizumi never heard what Semi had said to Oikawa, but he knew well enough when he saw Oikawa’s face light up and a blush appear on his cheeks. He had to remind himself that Oikawa Tooru was _someone else’s._

“Uhh, I think I should head home now, Iwa-chan,” he said, turning to him with a face full of glee. “Thank you again for your help.”

Iwaizumi, twirling a daffodil in his fingers, looked up and felt his heart racing for all the wrong reasons. He gave a wry smile and quickly put the daffodil in Oikawa’s hair, before passing him by and saying “see you soon”.

Oikawa felt his heart stop for just a moment.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
> Matsukawa: makkiiiiiiiii  
> Matsukawa: where r u  
> Matsukawa: I need more ice for my eye  
> Hanamaki: im just finishing up something  
> Hanamaki: then i’ll come up  
> Matsukawa: pls hurry  
> Matsukawa: also u never kissed me better  
> Matsukawa: what kind of a shitty bf r u  
> Hanamaki: okay okay  
> Hanamaki: so damn needy


	4. I'm A Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the new chapter done! You may notice this one's longer than the others. I ended up writing a bit more than I intended initially for this but well, why the heck not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. I'm sorry for taking longer to update btw. Updates are going to be a bit slower because of school and midterms so I hope you guys don't mind. 
> 
> Again, a big thank you for the awesome response so far!! Your comments and kudos mean a lot to me and tbh I really love hearing what you guys think of this so far so thank you!!
> 
> This chapter title is inspired by "Hurricane" by Halsey. 
> 
> A little note: the beginning is a flashback (which is why it is italicized). Also, Oikawa never goes to the bar that Tendou works at for obvious reasons. I just thought I'd make that clear in case of any confusion. Anyway, hope you enjoy~

 

 

~ 3 Months Left ~

 

 

_“Maybe it’s me but,” said Tendou, unzipping his jacket as he sat down at the table in their kitchen, “why does it feel so formal?”_

_Semi Eita sat across from him, leaning on his elbows and wearing an expression Tendou didn’t quite like – of tact and worry and anger. It’s not that he wanted to wipe it off his face; it was more like an expression Tendou was afraid of seeing. It brought out a bad side of his Eita – where he did things impulsively without meaning to. There was only ever one person that made Semi feel that way and it worried Tendou more than ever now. There was something in Semi’s eyes that made him doubt himself – doubt his adequacy, his service, his doing. Semi Eita’s eyes were too powerful._

_“Sorry, don’t mean to be too formal,” Semi said with a tiny smile, “but this is kind of important.”_

_A smile could’ve meant anything at this point. Tendou didn’t get his hopes up._

_And he was right to do so._

_“I was thinking we need to stop this now.”_

_Tendou didn’t need clarification. In fact, he was so broken that all he could manage was to stare back at him mindlessly. His hands shook beneath the table, but Semi didn’t need to know that – he didn’t need to know how weak Tendou was, how much he had impacted Tendou’s life, how much he felt like tearing himself apart from hearing those cutting words from the one person that made him feel like he wasn’t a nuisance, that he was wanted, that he belonged, that he was loved._

_Looking back on his own childhood, Tendou Satori was never quite able to fit in with the other kids because of his talents. While some talents allowed kids to blossom, his only led him to isolation and shriveling. It didn’t make sense to him. While guys like Ushijima Wakatoshi were able to play at full potential from the beginning using their respective talents, when Tendou tried to use his instincts – his fairly accurate guesses – he was shut down. As if his talents never mattered just because of who he was. And he often wondered that maybe it was his appearance after all – he looked menacing enough, monstrous even, with his freckled face and hair like vermillion – but how come Ushijima, with his straight face and broad build manage to be perfectly acceptable in comparison to him? And what was he to do over genetics that he just couldn’t control? More importantly, what about having fun? What about “there’s more to see than what meets the eye”? What about winning, regardless of tactic so long as it didn’t play against the rules?_

_There was a time in Tendou’s middle school life where isolation felt like a cruel sentence. He loved to play, he loved to participate, he loved to have fun – but when there wasn’t anyone to share this with, it felt incredibly lonely. He couldn’t change his appearance, he couldn’t change what was instinct to him, and he couldn’t change what was fun to him. He just couldn’t be accepted as he was. People didn’t perceive him with goodness. He was secluded, constantly reminded of his flaws and everything he couldn’t be. No one gave him a chance or saw in him anything but a nuisance destined for failure. And for Tendou, that became a norm and his identity; it was like seeing “nuisance” marked on his forehead or shaped by his freckles permanently when he looked into the mirror._

_Thus, he became quiet. That was until he sought out the coach for Shiratorizawa that cared deeply about winning. That was until he entered high school and was finally able to play volleyball the way he loved it – with instinct, intuition, tact. It was a good change from quiet loneliness, and soon it became no more loneliness either, when The Semi Eita began to talk to him more and more._

_Semi Eita was a strange fascination for Tendou – he was beautiful, princely, popular, intelligent, athletic – you name it. It was practically shocking when Semi would call out his name at the lunch table, making room for him as he approached; how Semi would engage him into conversations almost like it was natural or how Semi would give him his homework to copy as long as Tendou bought him tekka maki later. They fell into step like it was the most natural thing to do when they went home and they would hang out on days off like there wasn’t even another option._

_And Tendou felt relieved – felt himself return to his body after so long of loneliness and distant searching for a new self. His humour came back and Semi would always laugh with him. His skills in volleyball became more polished and Semi was the one looking at him with pride when he scored those crucial points. His quietness, that timidity that overshadowed him in middle school left as he embraced life’s miracles that came in the form of his guardian angel, Semi Eita._

_It was probably the most perplexing moment of his life when third year high school came and suddenly he was kissing Semi Eita in a game of gay chicken; where Semi was sure he could scare Tendou away by touching his thighs and blowing lightly on his lips, only to backfire when Tendou was not only undaunted by his futile attempts but instead leaned into him like Semi was calling to his lips to hurry the hell up. It was when their lips finally broke free of each other’s that they were thankful they’d played this game by themselves while waiting for the other team members to return from the showers. And it was then that it donned on Tendou that kissing Semi Eita was probably his biggest achievement and he’d never have this chance again so be proud._

_That was until Semi Eita came to Tendou himself and told him how he couldn’t stop thinking about kissing him. To which Tendou, for once, unsarcastically and sternly asked him “what’s stopping you?”._

_And kissing Semi Eita made him smitten and love drunk – you could only imagine how he felt when he touched Semi Eita or when he held Semi Eita or when he just stared at Semi Eita._

_He was his world of happiness, his gateway to everything he’d ever wanted. That was who Semi Eita was._

_And now, his world of happiness didn’t want Tendou in it anymore._

_Semi tore his gaze and looked away. He bit his lip and Tendou could see he was struggling trying to figure out how to stop “this” exactly. He didn’t have it in him to say a thing. He was crushed as soon as Semi said it and he had no will or motivation to go on. He just wanted to sleep. It was almost 4am, Tendou had just come back from his night job as a bartender, he was dead tired and confused and feeling hopelessness that he hadn’t felt in a long time and didn’t want to welcome either. This was it for them – after 4 years of dating, it was like everything that had happened, vanished._

_“I get that this is kind of out of the blue,” Semi finally said, “but I’ve been thinking about it for a while. It’s been fun with you, but I don’t see this lasting in the long run, and now that we’re getting older, it only makes sense for us to date other people seriously.”_

_Date other people seriously? Like they hadn’t dated seriously this whole time? Was this relationship a joke to him?_

_“Satori,” Semi practically breathed out the name. He looked frustrated, narrowing his eyes at him and clenching his jaw. “Say something.”_

_Tendou just managed a weak smile, “I always thought you were too good for me, Eita.”_

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

“So that means we’ve basically got everything ready, besides the wedding cake,” said Iwaizumi, checking off a list in his tiny planner. He took a big swig of his glass to finish the drink and nodded to the bartender, asking for a refill.

“I guess Eita didn’t really care for the preparation after all,” Oikawa blurted out. He realized what he said and turned to Iwaizumi quickly. “Though he likes whatever we’ve come up with so far!” Insulting Iwaizumi was the last thing on Oikawa’s mind – he’d worked so hard for this after all.

“Well as long as he’s fine with everything we’ve decided, that’s all that matters,” he replied, taking another sip. “I’m sure Semi-san would’ve preferred being with you and I know you feel the same.”

Iwaizumi bit the inside of his cheek. He had been getting this feeling more and more whenever he praised Semi or tried to encourage Oikawa’s love for him. It was futile, he knew, to feel anything at this point with the little time left and with the way Oikawa looked at Semi. But he couldn’t supress the overflowing feeling of just taking Oikawa Tooru. Iwaizumi wanted to sweep Oikawa off his feet – if that’s what it took. It wasn’t anything about beauty anymore – Oikawa Tooru, after all these months spent with him, was indescribable to Iwaizumi.  He was the peachy sky at dawn, the smell before rain, the most abstract cloud, the wind that hummed, the goosebumps on skin, the sound of rain against the window, the shiver down the spine, the kiss that taste like summer.

He finished his drink quickly almost out of remorse.

“You always make me feel better, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa beamed, “thank you.”

He was smiling at Iwaizumi with such honesty, his brown eyes glimmering with hope. How could he not cheer him on when he became so happy whenever Semi’s name was spoken? How could he ever say anything bad about the person that made him smile as bright as the sun?

“Could I ask one thing of you…” Iwaizumi found himself saying hesitantly, peering at Oikawa, “how did you and Semi meet?”

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Iwaizumi was sure he saw a light blush colour Oikawa’s cheeks. _God,_ was he cute.

“Ah I’ve been wondering when you’d ask that,” Oikawa admitted, “you never asked me for details.”

“Sorry, it slipped my mind. I started thinking about preparations because of the time crunch.”

That was a lie and Hajime knew it. He just didn’t want to know – didn’t want to hear how love drunk Oikawa was or how they fit each other perfectly or how they met by some destiny that Iwaizumi wished didn’t exist. He really hated this side of himself.

Oikawa, now finishing his drink and ordering more, turned to Iwaizumi with his mischievous grin. “Well, the way we met isn’t as romantic as you might guess.”

“Oh?”

“You’re going to laugh too hard, Iwa-chan.”

“I get the feeling you did something stupid.”

Oikawa gasped dramatically, a hand flying to his chest for extra effect, “it wasn’t that stupid! It happens all the time!”

Iwaizumi was grinning wider, “Let’s hear it.”

Oikawa looked like he was contemplating going further and, through a pout, began to tell him, “Well I was jogging at the park one morning before practice and I needed more water. So I went to the vending machine to get some.”

“And?”

“The water bottle got stuck in the vending machine after I’d already paid.”

“So?”

Oikawa looked like he was blushing in embarrassment at this point.

“I kind of…reached in through the opening…trying to make it fall…but…I got my hand stuck in it.”

Oikawa paused to look at Iwaizumi expectedly. There was a still moment of them staring at each other until Iwaizumi completely broke out in laughter.

“I…can’t believe you…”Iwaizumi said through his breaths of laughter. “And you try…to be so cool!”

Iwaizumi never liked his smile or his laugh – his smile was sort of crooked and his laugh was loud and full of teeth and once he started laughing drunk, he’d continue to giggle all through the night. He was afraid he’d embarrassed himself and covered his mouth as he laughed his heart out. Oikawa Tooru – the cool, suave national volleyball player for Japan got his hand stuck in a vending machine because he didn’t want to pay more for another water. It was priceless.

He looked up at Oikawa who stared at him incredulously, almost starry eyed.

“What?”

“I think that was the first time you’ve ever laughed in front of me?”

“Uh…yeah, so?” He felt a blush come over him suddenly.

Oikawa shrugged his shoulders and, just before taking a swig of his drink, quietly said, “It’s cute.”

“What?”

“Your laugh. It’s cute.”

_Red card, red card, red card._

 

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you got into an accident and couldn’t walk for two months while I was gone, Senpai.”

“I can’t believe you say that with a scowl on your face like I’ve committed a sin, Shirabu.”

Tendou eyed his former kouhai from high school, Shirabu Kenjiro, over the counter. Shirabu sat with a glass of water in his hands, unwilling to drink despite being at the bar because his job next day started too early for his liking and he wanted to show up sober at the least. His frown was a little foreboding even for Tendou.

“It’s not sin, it’s more like disappointment,” he replied, shaking his head.

 _What’s new_ , Tendou thought. He’d sunk low enough into self-depreciation already, thank you very much.

“I never said it was my proudest moment, okay?”

Shirabu resigned his anger and looked at Tendou with what he thought might have been an expression of sympathy. “Senpai, just how hung up are you on Semi-senpai? It’s been two years since the breakup. You kept in touch all this time but kept your distance. It was all good, right?”

Tendou could feel himself being clouded with sadness.

“I only got drunk that night because I felt like it,” Tendou managed to say, “and I didn’t think I was that drunk still when I tried crossing the street when the car hit me. Honestly, that’s it.”

Shirabu frowned deeper, “you’re really so full of shit, Senpai.”

Tendou felt only a little irritated – he was used to Shirabu’s blunt way of saying things and letting his anger get the best of him sometimes. Not to mention how Shirabu’s vocabulary was coloured with curses and insults. This was normal, and he kind of hated the fact that Shirabu was right.

“Fine!” Tendou threw his hands up and then leaned over the bar counter, speaking a bit quieter. “Eita and that flashy volleyball player’s engagement freaked me out and I got plastered because I was upset.”

Shirabu sighed knowingly, “I’m just glad you listened to me when I called you and told you stop whatever you’re doing with him. It’s been two years and he’s moving onto a new chapter of his life. You shouldn’t intrude by having him fuss all over you.”

“I kinda liked it though.”

“I know."

There was a silence between the two. Tendou began to wonder if things would have been different if Shirabu hadn’t called him while he was in the hospital and if he hadn’t told him that Semi was there almost every day checking up on him. He was right, Tendou knew that, but considering that Tendou hadn’t even tried dating anyone seriously after the breakup, he was really enjoying seeing Semi more. It almost felt like old times and he felt good for that short period of time.

But Tendou knew he couldn’t continue being hung up over a person like that. It was just…hard. Semi was practically perfect to Tendou and Tendou just wasn’t the type to reach out to someone for a relationship – it had to be natural, but when he felt himself becoming quieter and feeling more and more anxious about whether the next person will leave like Semi did, he couldn’t get himself to do it. And what was probably the biggest blow to Tendou was that he wasn’t good enough for Semi. He deserved better things anyway – he deserved the grand Oikawa Tooru; the national volleyball player, the extremely handsome, the very lovable. But it shrunk his heart – he could never amount to someone like Oikawa Tooru and give Semi the happiness he deserves. It was just so impossible. He was Tendou Satori after all – he looked like a monster, he was sarcastic and poked fun too much, he was just a lowly bartender.

“So he came to you the morning after you were admitted?” Shirabu asked.

“Yeah, I know his dad who works at the hospital and he informed him.”

“And he left his fiancé with the wedding planner and his mother?”

“Yup.”

Shirabu hesitated, “he even left his engagement party early?”

“Mhm.”

Shirabu couldn’t help but smirk. “You’re horrible for making him do that, senpai.”

“Then what are you smiling like that for?”

He shook his head, “I guess you’re not the only one freaking out about this wedding.”

 

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

 

“So you…giggle a lot when you’re drunk huh?”

“Shhh, don’t mention it.”

Iwaizumi held his finger up to Oikawa’s lips, who had a teasing smile glued to his pretty face as he watched Iwaizumi with amusement. Iwaizumi wasn’t quite drunk per se, but he was getting in a better and better mood with every drink he had and Oikawa had no intention of stopping him.

“Hey!” Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa suddenly after finishing another drink, his face coming close to Oikawa’s. “Finish your story!”

Oikawa grinned wildly and nodded. “Okay okay, so as I was saying, my hand’s stuck.”

Iwaizumi began to giggle behind his hand again. Oikawa’s smile grew wider without him noticing.

“And it’s like, five in the morning, so at first I was thankful no one was there to see me like this. But then I started freaking out because my hand was literally stuck and I couldn’t get it out no matter how much I pulled.”

“You’re so silly!”

Oikawa bit his lip. Even saying the word “silly” didn’t suit Iwaizumi at all, but it was incredibly…cute.

“So then I noticed someone had walked up behind me and, wanna guess who it was?”

Iwaizumi leaned into Oikawa’s ear and shouted, “Semi Eita!!!”

Oikawa winced and pushed him away playfully. He touched his own ear and he could still feel the lingering feeling of Iwaizumi’s breath where he had spoken. He didn’t know what to make of it.

“He asked me if I needed help and I could tell he was trying really hard not to laugh,” Oikawa continued, “I was so embarrassed that I told him it was okay, but he watched me attempt to pull my hand out for a good few minutes and was actually laughing quietly behind me.”

Iwaizumi was just giggling uncontrollably behind his hand covering his mouth, eyes watery and cheeks red. Oikawa grinned again and resumed his story.

“Then he ended up putting his hand in too from the slot and literally yanked my arm free. It hurt like hell!”

Iwaizumi giggled some more.

“Ah, but then I got a good look at his face and thought how gorgeous he was. So I said that I’d treat him if he promised to keep this encounter a secret and as a thank you. We ended up getting breakfast together and that was our first date~”

Oikawa wasn’t looking at Iwaizumi; his head rested in the palm of his hand, elbow over the counter. He was looking straight ahead at the wide array of drinks on display. He almost said the last part in some kind of a trance – reliving that moment of meeting the man he was now going to marry in a couple months. It was surreal to think they’d made it this far.

“I think it was a fated encounter,” Oikawa said, “It wasn’t like a regular meeting so I thought there must have been something to it, you know?”

He turned to Iwaizumi, he wasn’t giggling anymore, to his surprise. He looked oddly serious, playing with his hands in his lap. Oikawa was about to say something when Iwaizumi beat him to it.

“But love doesn’t always happen through big romantic gestures or mysterious encounters,” he stated quite boldly, “Sometimes it just happens in the most mundane ways, like when you wake up one day and realize you want your best friend to become the love of your life, or being captain and vice-captain of a team brought you closer to a point where you just fall into step with each other and don’t see a world without the other, or when you lock eyes with a person you’ve never met before and it just feels like something that could be.”

Iwaizumi was looking at Oikawa so intensely that it sent shivers down his spine. Oikawa had no idea Iwaizumi Hajime was such a romantic – he had no idea his laugh could stir him or how his breath lingered where he’d come close or how cute it sounded when he used words that didn’t fit his image at all.

Oikawa was just breathless taking Iwaizumi Hajime in.

“I guess that’s possible too, Iwa-chan.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
> Hanamaki: so iwaizumi  
> Hanamaki: i’ve been thinking  
> Matsukawa: oh no  
> Hanamaki: did the hot groom ever realize u violated him while he was drunk  
> Matsukawa: !!!!  
> Iwaizumi: okay first of all, //I// was violated  
> Iwaizumi: and secondly, I don’t think he remembers  
> Matsukawa: seriously? what a let down  
> Hanamaki: and i was sure u would defs get laid after that  
> Iwaizumi: why are u so obsessed with me  
> Hanamaki: i just want my son to live a happy fulfilled life  
> Iwaizumi: who’s son???  
> Matsukawa: don’t speak to ur mother like that iwaizumi  
> Hanamaki: im grounding u for ur own good iwaizumi  
> Matsukawa: violation is a crime u know  
> Iwaizumi: for the last time I WAS VIOLATED  
> Iwaizumi: you’re shitty parents  
> Hanamaki: !!!!  
> Matsukawa: !!!!!!!  
> Matsukawa: ur grounded and ur buying us drinks at the bar  
> Hanamaki: and no complaints!  
> Hanamkai: i thought we raised u better  
> Iwaizumi: i really hate you two
> 
>  
> 
> ((hahaha *sweats* I realized I never brought this up in the last chapter??? idk if anyone noticed but...yeah idk))


	5. The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks in* I'm...so sorry...for taking so long to update o;(_ _)o; Tbh this fic wouldn't have even been updated if it wasn't for [Therese](http://www.ourguardiandeity.tumblr.com) jostling sense into me and putting up with me sending her hundreds of messages freaking out about this fic SO yeah, thank you Therese♥
> 
> The title is by Brand New!!! My all time favourite band!!!! This song makes me cry like Niagara Falls tbh!!!!! Listen to it!!!!! So good!!!!!
> 
> Ah anyway, thank you to everyone for sticking with me so far???!! Honestly this chapter was very difficult to write and updates will still be slow but really, thank you for the support! Hope you enjoy (feel pain?) in this chapter!

 

 

~ 2 Months Left ~

 

 

There was something about vulnerability and being understood that had drawn them together. For Tooru, it was the pressure of becoming a regular for the national volleyball team; for Eita, it was the pressure of living up to the name of his household – the son of a doctor and a lawyer was expected to be just as grand, if not better. For Eita, this perfect image was on the brink of being shattered when he was replaced by a first year setter named Shirabu Kenji when he was in his third year of high school. Volleyball was something he genuinely enjoyed and could genuinely put an effort in because it relaxed him and motivated him, but it was when he was expected to excel even in the sport as a regular, at the least, was what brought him under immense anxiety, and by third year, immense resentment over his defeat. The anger and frustration of being replaced was disheartening, but Eita took the blow as gracefully as he could. He took the blow and worked harder than he had before to at least attempt to get back as a regular. That was the admirable part about him – that was what Eita had told Tooru, too.

 

Tooru at the time was not a regular for the national team and his spot still wasn’t set in stone either; there’s always looming tension of the position being snatched from right under him and there had been several dark days and dark nights with dark memories and dark thoughts that clouded Tooru with anxiety he thought he could handle after what happened in high school, but couldn’t. Not well, anyway. Eita was only supposed to be a fling; something nice to look at, nice to flirt with, nice to sling an arm around and kiss in public to distract the mind from anxieties. But it was strange how Eita was perceptive and even stranger how he _knew_ exactly what Tooru was going through – that incessant voice in the mind whispering how he’s not good enough ( _never will be_ ) and he’s bound for failure ( _a straight path with no stops_ ). Eita knew it all. He knew exactly how it felt to be replaced by someone younger (how dare those cute kouhais be better than _us_ ), he knew exactly what it felt like to not be enough (how dare those cute kouhais be _enough_ ), he knew how tempting it was to just tear yourself apart (how dare those cute kouhais be _composed_ ).

 

Tooru had always been told he was too obsessive over volleyball and not obsessive enough over whoever his lover was at the time; he was told he was either too intense or completely nonchalant; he was told he was either too fake or too invested in something that isn’t worth the time. Tooru was a being that existed in extremes and he could never find that balance that everyone kept saying he lacked and he _still_ hadn’t found that balance.

 

But what he did find, somehow, was Semi Eita.

 

Eita had told him it was okay, that there was tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. It was okay to be extreme. He could handle space, he could handle total smothering; he could handle Tooru’s fake smiles as well as Tooru’s tears. Tooru, for once, _for once_ , didn’t feel like he had to change.

 

Yet, Tooru’s anxiety is always looming, and it’s not always about volleyball.

 

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

 

 

“Eita, I’m sorry about calling you out on Tendou. I get it. You guys are friends and it’s hard to not care about someone that used to be so important to you. I get it. Please call me back.”

 

“Eita, it’s 2am and you haven’t come home. I assume you’re staying at your parents or something. You could at least text me that you’re not coming home! I’m sorry, okay?”

 

“It’s been an entire day, Eita. I apologize. Sincerely. Please call me back.”

 

“You know you can at least tell me you don’t want to talk to me!!!!”

 

“Eita, you haven’t come home in three days. I’m not mad at you. I just need to know what’s going on. Please call me back. I’m worried.”

 

“Eita, it’s me again. No one knows where you are and I’m freaking out. At least tell me you’re okay. You can take your time and space if you need to. Please call me back.”

 

“This is the fourth day. I’m literally begging you to at least let me hear your voice.”

 

“…Eita, please…”

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

 

Everything felt cold – the air, his clothes, the rain, his hands. A part of Oikawa wondered what kind of stars aligned at this very moment that he’d run into Iwaizumi, who had just exited the convenience store and who was also drenched from head to toe just like him. The other part of Oikawa felt relief – a relief he didn’t know why he felt, but it warmed him up, if only a little.

 

“I just bought an umbrella” was the first thing Iwaizumi stated and, suddenly realizing that what he just said was probably too random and nervous-sounding, opened his umbrella with a blush visible on his cheeks. He didn’t say anything else because he didn’t have to. Oikawa found his way beside Iwaizumi under the umbrella like it was the most natural thing to do and they began to walk through the dark night, feet splashing in puddles and the sounds of rain surrounding them. They walked in silence – Oikawa noticed that Iwaizumi was fidgety; he gripped the umbrella so tight his knuckles were turning pale and he either played with the buttons of his jacket or swung the keys of his apartment around his fingers. Oikawa could have mercy on him. He definitely _could_.

 

And yet, he couldn’t help but let himself be immersed in some kind of play (something nice to look at, nice to flirt with, nice to sling an arm around) because distraction from anxiety was what he needed. And after a long, long time, his anxiety wasn’t about volleyball.

 

“Iwa-chan, my shoulder’s getting wet.”

 

Iwaizumi quickly turned to look at his shoulder and ever so slightly shifted the umbrella onto Oikawa’s side. “Sorry.”

 

“No, Iwa-chan! You’ll get wet too! Here, come closer~”

 

Oikawa tugged Iwaizumi’s arm closer to himself and their shoulders were now touching as they walked. Oikawa gave Iwaizumi the best smile he could conjure up and shoved his hands in his pockets, beginning to hum now. He dared not to look at Iwaizumi, but the temptation was too great. From the corner of his eye he could see Iwaizumi trying his very best to suppress a smile.

 

When they reached Iwaizumi’s apartment, Oikawa was wearing Iwaizumi’s clothes and Iwaizumi was making them tea. Oikawa had no trouble making himself completely at home and it bothered the hell out of Iwaizumi – _how dare he_ act so damn natural about this whole thing, _how dare he_ look so cute with his hair still wet wearing Iwaizumi’s baggy clothes, _how dare he_ find a blanket and sit on the ground, covering himself so that only his head peeked out. Oikawa Tooru was downright illegal.

 

And well, as Oikawa watched Iwaizumi he smiled to himself knowing _exactly_ what Iwaizumi was thinking about.

 

There were several instances that had led to this point. Oikawa first met Iwaizumi four months ago. He let his intuition guide him and allowed Iwaizumi to see his real self – the side that was cunning and witty and perhaps even spoiled and needy. Somehow they became friends. Somehow Oikawa found himself texting Iwaizumi not just about wedding plans but about a cool new band he just discovered or a picture of his “arch nemesis” Ushiwaka accidentally (intentionally) tripping over Oikawa’s foot or meeting him for drinks every now and then. Their friendship was inevitable because Oikawa found Iwaizumi extremely fun to tease and his laugh very contagious.

 

It’s not that they were close friends. They were just at the first stage of their friendship, if anything. But it was fun. Oikawa’s time with Iwaizumi was always fun and, if not, meaningful at least.

 

Maybe it was the time Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a daffodil that he felt Iwaizumi was _too_ amusing - that Iwaizumi would assume Oikawa knew nothing about the language of flowers and gave it to him anyway. Maybe Oikawa looked too deeply into it when he found out that daffodils symbolized unrequited love. And Oikawa thought maybe it was just an interesting choice of words that he would say “see you soon” when his autocorrect would say “love you too”.

 

Or, perhaps, it was even before that time. It was when Oikawa was feeling restless and agitated that Eita had the nerve to leave the engagement party for a friend in the hospital and he drunkenly kissed Iwaizumi. He never did bring it up – it wasn’t one of his finest moments because Oikawa wanted to be perfect and that night he was feeling anything but that. And Iwaizumi just happened to be there, like he always seems to be nowadays.

 

It was just a speculation up until those points, but it was something certainly budding in Oikawa’s mind from their last meeting – when Iwaizumi said that it could be just one look and you’d know it’s something that _could be_. It could, it definitely could. There was always a chance.

 

There was always that tiny, little, benign chance that Iwaizumi felt something towards Oikawa other than friendship and Oikawa, in his all-knowing and perceptive way, kind of…knew. He knew when Iwaizumi looked at him wide-eyed in their first meeting, when Iwaizumi let himself be kissed, when receiving daffodils and silly see-you-soons, when seeing Iwaizumi covering his laugh, when teasing Iwaizumi or falling into step with him. Oikawa Tooru wasn’t dense. He ignored what he had to, that included his own feelings, his own vulnerability, his weaknesses for the sake of winning, whatever else.

 

“So, what were you doing out in the rain tonight?” Iwaizumi asked as he set the cups of tea in front of them on the table and joined Oikawa on the floor.

 

“Taking a relaxing stroll.”

 

“You’re so full of shit, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said this through a grin and punched Oikawa in what he guessed was the arm under the blanket he was hiding in.

 

“What were _you_ doing, Iwa-chan?”

 

“You never answered me!”

 

“Were you out taking a stroll too?” Oikawa said this in such feigned innocence that Iwaizumi punched him again.

 

“I was on my way home from a friend’s house. You?”

 

Oikawa contemplated a lot of things. Contemplated how much he trusted Iwaizumi, how much Iwaizumi should and shouldn’t know, how much he wanted to let his thoughts out, etc. There was still that foreboding thing that kept trying to make its way up his throat every time his mind steered close to his latest anxiety. He took in a deep breath.

 

“Trouble in paradise,” he said, blowing his tea before taking a tiny little sip. “By trouble I mean things are just…not looking good and I don’t know if I should tell you because you might not get the money you’re in for.”

 

Without hesitation, Iwaizumi said, “I was never in it for the money. Your happiness has always been the main goal.”

 

Iwaizumi Hajime was just too amusing to Oikawa.

 

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

 

“You’re leaving?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“When?”

 

“A week.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Relatives. Up North.”

 

“How long?”

 

“For good.”

 

“Why?”

 

Tendou sighed, he’d grown weary of everything and anything at this point, but that wasn’t going to be a valid answer for Semi. Eita’s eyes were wide with concern and anger. Tendou knew his reaction would be just as so, but that didn’t make things any less difficult. None of this was ever easy in the first place.

 

“Eita,” the name felt cold and familiar leaving his lips. “We’re too attached to each other. I need space. You’re getting married and I need to just…be alone.”

 

“You asked me to come see you!”

 

“And now I’m asking that we stay away from each other.”

 

“You’re not making any sense!” Eita was getting angrier. Tendou understood – he’d be frustrated too. Tendou let his jealousy manipulate Eita into seeing him when he was in the hospital, but he knows better now, he’s been convinced by Shirabu and he’s right. Eita deserves to move forward in his life and Tendou needs it too. They need to get out of whatever this is.

 

“Eita,” this time, the name was said sternly, and the owner of the name was surprised to hear it said that way. “We need to let go.”

 

Four times in Semi Eita’s life that the world felt like it was crashing down on him. The first time, probably the biggest blow because he’d never handled them before, was when he was told he wouldn’t be a regular setter anymore in their volleyball team – and that he was actually being replaced _by a first year_. The second time was when his father had a heart attack and almost didn’t survive – luckily he did, and he’s still fighting on as if nothing had ever happened. The third time was when he got a call from his father that Satori had gotten into an accident and he was in critical condition.

 

And the fourth time; well, it was funny that Satori was the reason two out of the four times.

 

Why did he ever fall for Satori in the first place? He made fun of Eita when he wore casual clothes, first off, which haunts him even to this day because Eita genuinely thought his taste in clothes was fine. Not only that, Satori loved to provoke people; he was loud, friendly but scary-looking that seemed to give the wrong impression all the time. His jokes were incredibly stupid but somehow made Eita laugh anyway. He was standoffish at first but warmed up quickly enough. Was it when they kissed during that stupid game? Was it when Eita realized that Satori never really felt like a friend but something a little more? Was it because Satori was always there to tell Eita he was as perfect as he aspires to be? When Satori would force him to relax?

 

Why did Satori always pop up in his mind?

 

“I’m sorry, Eita.”

 

Eita could do nothing else other than walk away. He understood now what it felt like to be let go out of the blue. He doesn’t blame Satori, but it doesn’t make it any less shocking.

 

Now he just wanted to be alone for a little while. Collect his thoughts. It took him five days to do just so.

 

 

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

 

 

“We used to eat dinner together every Saturday.”

 

“We used to sleep in the same damn bed, Tooru. Dinner’s the last thing you should be bringing up.”

 

“You used to ask me to pick clothes for you because you thought you had a bad taste in clothes.”

 

“…you used to plan movie marathons.”

 

“You used to burn the popcorn every time.”

 

“You used to send me pictures of yourself every day.”

 

“You used to make fun of me for it.”

 

“You used to hide notes in my papers for work.”

 

“You used to buy me flowers on your way home.”

 

“…you used to hum when you cooked.”

 

“I can’t remember songs anymore.”

 

“That’s a lie.”

 

“What makes you think so?”

 

“You only sang love songs. So why sing of love when you’re not _in love_?”

 

Tooru’s mouth creased into a helpless smile, “what the heck are we doing, Eita?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
> Hanamaki: that’s so cute iwaaaaa~  
> Iwaizumi: it’s not cute  
> Hanamaki: sharing an umbrella is the #1 shoujo manga trope  
> Hanamaki: release ur inner shoujo ☆～（ゝ。∂）  
> Hanamaki: he’ll definitely fall for u then~  
> Matsukawa: makki what the fuck


	6. Nine In The Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes in late with starbucks* Heyyyy do you guys still remember me??? Still remember this god awful fic??? Ahaha hah ha 
> 
> Apologies to like, everyone that's reading this that had to wait months for me to update....idk life happened and then I had a lot of trouble trying to figure out what the heck I should do next and yeah......anyway I got this down.....I hope it suffices.........
> 
> Shout out to Therese who gave me such wonderful ideas and let me cry to her several times about this fic. I love you and you're the reason this thing actually got finished. Please continue being the angel of my life. 
> 
> Anyway, without further adieu~

 

 

~~1 month and 2 weeks left~~

 

 

The rain makes Eita do funny things. It makes him melt into his own skin, see earth for its bright colours, walk through it with splashing feet, maybe even dance in it, if he’s up to it. Sometimes he’ll sing in the rain. Sometimes he’ll run from the rain. He can’t help it when it starts to pour down – it reminds him too much of those lazy days inside filled with soft kisses and hands that held him tight, with a certain red haired boy that he can’t stop thinking about.

There were a lot of questions running through his head as he stood in the rain, soaked to the bone and ringing the doorbell with shaky hands – and these questions were all directed towards himself such as _what the fuck were you thinking?_ _What are you even going to say to him? What if he doesn’t feel the same anymore? What if you did all this for nothing?_

And when the door opened and Eita saw Satori’s face going wide-eyed, it felt like things were clicking into place as they should.

“I’m here to challenge you to a game of gay chicken.”

Tendou looked at him incredulously, slightly alarmed seeing Semi dripping wet and much disheveled unlike his usual self. “You came all the way from Miyagi to Hokkaido to challenge me?”

“To challenge you and beat you,” Semi said boldly, biting his bottom lip. He watched Tendou stare at him a moment longer and then he watched him give him a very familiar smirk that he’s surprised to find he’s missed so much.

“And what does the winner get?”

“Gets the loser all to himself from now on?”

The rain also made Eita want to kiss Satori, over and over again.

It’s a good thing it was raining today.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

 

Oikawa was never the type to dwell on things for too long – they don’t lie when they say that his feelings and actions are extreme for that reason. His failures might break his heart but he will manage to mend himself and get back out there. He won’t let that stop him. He will rage and want to rip himself apart one day but he will get back up on his feet in due time and try, try again, because he is Oikawa Tooru – he _will_ conquer and he _will_ continue to flow.

Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa is really strong because of that. That he is able to love so intensely, be broken as intensely, and still bring himself up after everything.  Iwaizumi is almost in disbelief.

“You can say something, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s tone was as playful as ever and while waiting for Iwaizumi’s response he hummed a little tune of his as he put in more sugar in his coffee – casual as ever, that bastard.

“I’m just – no, Oikawa, are you okay?”

Oikawa looks up with his most special pout, “Obviously not Iwa-chan, I’m completely heart broken. My fiancé realized after getting engaged to me that he never thought he’d marry me, because he always thought he’d end up with his ex-boyfriend.”

“If you’re heartbroken why are you so nonchalant about all this?” Iwaizumi asked deadpanned. He was worried if Oikawa was just trying to hide it all. “Listen, you can vent to me about it and stuff you know?”

He could see Oikawa trying to suppress a tiny smile, “Iwa-chan I’m so disappointed.” He gestured to himself dramatically, attempting to pout as exaggeratingly as possible.

“Why don’t you look it?” Iwaizumi asked almost out of annoyance.

“I’m _naturally_ beautiful Iwa-chan it’s hard to look any different, okay?”

Iwaizumi took the chance to jumble his napkin and throw it in Oikawa’s face, watching him yelp and giggle still. Oikawa propped his chin up on his hands then and leaned in closer, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked at Iwaizumi with a spark in his eyes.

“Anyway, since I’m so sad and hopeless, it looks like you’ll have to spend the day with me.”

“What?”

“Yup!”

 

When it comes to Oikawa Tooru, his mischievous smiles could mean just about anything. It took Iwaizumi all his willpower not to turn away when he saw Oikawa’s eyes spark with something playful as he tugged at his wrist down to the train station. He also fought the blush that crept up his neck and the tips of his ears, hoping Oikawa would only think Iwaizumi was warm and not burning up to his touch. Oikawa had refused to tell him anything, besides “it’ll be really fun I promise, Iwa-chan!”

And so it wasn’t long before Iwaizumi stood in front of the Tokyo Disneyland, partially shocked and also extremely excited.

“You brought me to the Land of Dreams,” Iwaizumi mumbled as he took a step forward.

“Did you seriously just call it the land of dreams?”

Iwaizumi turned to him and defiantly declared, “Listen, this place is a sanctum. It’s the Land of Dreams.”

Iwaizumi’s land of dreams was filled with as many roller coasters as possible, all of which Oikawa felt the need to hold his hand in because he was definitely _not_ afraid of roller coasters, thank you very much. These dreams were also filled with sharing funnel cake and fighting over fries, learning that Oikawa was quite fond of Tomorrowland as they spent too much time doing everything and anything space related there was to offer, getting soaked in Splash Mountain, and hearing Oikawa scream in the Haunted Mansion and cling to his arm (because he needs a weapon to protect himself, Iwa-chan, and these arms would be very helpful).

And when the day finally met the night, the cold air felt absolutely refreshing against their skin as they followed the crowd to where the fireworks would be happening. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and the stars illuminated the dark blue all across; it was perfect for fireworks, Iwaizumi concluded.

Oikawa was beside him, leaning over the railing just to make out faint shadows of fish in the small pond just below them. His features were soft and he didn’t show a hint of strain or sadness that Iwaizumi was sure he’d been trying to suppress all day (though he seemed to be damn good at hiding it from him). Oikawa’s eyes suddenly darted to Iwaizumi’s gaze and he gave him a knowing smile, releasing all the butterflies in Iwaizumi’s stomach in just that one gesture.

“Was I a good distraction?” Iwaizumi found himself asking, turning to look at the fish now and letting his shoulder brush with Oikawa’s. Only he felt Oikawa lean in closer to the touch and he felt relieved yet nervous all the same.

“Mmm I’d say so yeah.”

“I’m glad,” he said, and then after a pause continued, “So you’re okay, for the most part?”

Oikawa wasn’t looking at him – he looked kind of intense and Iwaizumi took note that he’s taking his question seriously for once and he’s relieved to know that. When Oikawa turned back to him, he gave him a very small smile, his eyes completely enchanting.

“I’m honestly fine Iwa-chan. I came to a realization too after all this.”

“What kind of realization?” Iwaizumi could feel his palms sweating under Oikawa’s intense gaze.

“Eita belonged to someone else, simply,” Oikawa said calmly, “and I started to feel like I might want to be someone else’s too.”

Iwaizumi felt his heart jump to his throat, seeing Oikawa narrow his eyes at him as he said it.

“Don’t get me wrong, though,” Oikawa continued, “I loved Eita and would’ve chosen him just to be safe, but I realize now that it’s not really good for either of us to put ourselves in safe places. Sometimes just a peace of mind isn’t really good enough. Not when it comes down to what you really _want_.”

Iwaizumi could feel relief returning to him, hearing Oikawa Tooru, the grand king of chasing dreams and desires and success, talking about what he truly _wants_ and the fact that he’s planning to get _it_ , whatever it may be. It warms Iwaizumi because it really _feels_ like Oikawa is standing in front of him – this was Oikawa Tooru in his very essence of being; he was always striving, always moving forward, always doing his absolute best, reaching goals and not letting obstacles get in his way. This was the normal Oikawa.

Perhaps Iwaizumi didn’t have to worry about him after all, though there was one thing that bothered him.

“And,” he found himself asking rather boldly as he leaned in just a bit closer, “what is that _you_ want now?”

Oikawa broke out in a wide grin, “I want…some time…to collect myself and get back up on my feet.”

Iwaizumi began to nod just as the first set of fireworks was sent flaring into the night sky. As he turned his head, he felt lips hover his ear quickly and felt the words drown out every other sound around him.

“Will you wait for me, Iwa-chan?”

 

 

 

8 Months Later

 

 

 

Weddings are fun, Iwaizumi told himself, weddings are really fucking fun.

He tried to massage his temples after hanging up with his current client’s mother, feeling a migraine coming as fast as daylight. He looked at his apartment once more, making sure everything was neat and clean – his work files and portfolios were organized on the desk, the living room devoid of papers and random notes to himself for once, the kitchen completely clear instead of plates and empty vases inhabiting the counter for months on end, the bedroom carpet actually visible along with a bed that was finally made. He felt nervous, even though this wasn’t supposed to be a “how clean can you get your home” visitation. Still, he rearranged the lilacs sitting atop the counter once more until the knock on the door sounded.

And just as he opened the door, he was greeted with the familiar bright and genuine smile he’s grown to look forward to, the same soft brunette hair his fingers ache to card through, the easy sing-song voice and the pale skin that, in a flash, yell out his name and embrace him into a tight hug that almost makes him lose his own balance.

“I’m home, Hajime!”

“Welcome home Tooru.”

And the lips he’s gotten all too familiar with kiss him as he kisses back, because Iwaizumi finally got what he wanted – a groom all to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bonus:

< _Oikawa Tooru has been added to the conversation_ >

 **Hanamaki** : ah so the time has come huh?

 **Iwaizumi** : I thought it was about time

 **Oikawa** : yahoo~ this seems like it’ll be fun

 **Matsukawa** : we’ve heard so much about you

 **Matsukawa** : like how much you love aliens, apparently

 **Hanamaki** : and that ur afraid of roller coasters

 **Matsukawa** : and you’re a big fan of Our Bara’s Biceps

 **Hanamaki** : and how u got ur hand stuck in a vending machine lmao

 **Oikawa** : iwa-chan!! you betrayed me!!!

 **Oikawa** : wait ok but can you blame me for liking his biceps tho

 **Hanamaki** : ur right we’ll let u off of that one

 **Iwaizumi** : but the aliens thing will be on your wiki

 **Iwaizumi** : I’ll make sure of it

 **Oikawa** : iwa-chan you’re supposed to take my side!!

 **Oikawa** : not bully me along with them!!

 **Hanamaki** : welcome to the family oikawa :’)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Land Of Dreams credit to seijouline!](http://seijouline.tumblr.com/post/119643138729/oikawa-i-wanna-go-to-disney-hanamaki-i-feel)
> 
> So uh, this is literally the first ever multi-chapter thing I've ever completed. There's a reason I've never completed anything (it was/is shit) and like, I really had to will myself to complete this lmao. This fic wasn't entirely where I wanted to be but at this point I felt like I needed to just finish things off and possibly start something new. I'm sorry if the ending felt a little rushed! Anyway, thanks sooooo much to everyone for your kudos, comments, and patience about updates!! This fic got so much more recognition than I could've imagined and I really appreciate it!! Thank you!!
> 
> Scream at me on [tumblr](http://www.tobiohchan.tumblr.com).
> 
> ~'Cause it's nine in the afternoon~  
> ~Your eyes are the size of the moon~  
> ~You could 'cause you can so you do~  
> ~We're feeling so good~  
> ~Just the way that we do~  
> ~When it's nine in the afternoon~


End file.
